Bajo la Lluvia
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Muchos creen que la lluvia es molesta y que arruina el día. Muchos comparan una nube de lluvia con un día de penas y sufrimiento. Pero yo, hace mucho deje de creer que un día lluvioso y que la lluvia eran algo molesto... (AU)


**Bajo la lluvia**

Muchos creen que la lluvia es molesta y que arruina el día. Muchos comparan una nube de lluvia con un día de penas y sufrimiento.

Pero yo, hace mucho deje de creer que un día lluvioso y que la lluvia eran algo molesto...

Por alguna extraña razón, ese día había sido el día más difícil y más molesto de todos los días que había tenido en mi corta vida, si corta se puede decir a 20 años. Ese día, había salido aprisa de casa y por lo mismo había olvidado llevar algo tan esencial, en épocas de lluvia, como lo es el paraguas.

Jamás me había gustado mojarme, al menos no cuando voy a clases.

Caminaba refunfuñando solo sabrían los dioses que, por que ni yo mismo me soportaba en momentos así.

Pero como seguramente en uno de esos tantos balbuceos, dije algo que los molestara...hicieron que ese día fuera aun peor, eso lo pensé en ese momento, porque unos minutos después y hasta ahora creo que el día mejoro radicalmente.

Al llegar a una esquina, cuando estaba doblándola, algo paso.

... - sentí mi cuerpo impactar con algo pequeño y ligero -

Auch! - escuche un quejido que me saco de mi aturdimiento -

Estas bien? - extrañamente no me puse a gritarle a la persona con la que me había estrellado, lo que era tan común cuando estaba molesto. Me puse a la altura de esa persona, tratando de ayudarle y asegurarme de su estado. Por ser el más pequeño, el impacto había sido más duro lo que había provocado su caída - discúlpame - pedí al ver al chico. Sé que no era el momento y mas al ver al chico con lágrimas en los ojos, pero...dioses, que ángel se les escapo en ese día. Unos ojos azules como el cielo de primavera; una piel tan blanca como la nieve del ártico; unos labios tan rojos como las rosas de un invernadero; y unos cabellos lilas como el más hermoso campo de lavanda. Dioses del Olimpo si ese era mi último día de vida, estaba agradecido que ese hermoso ángel me acompañara en mi partida.

Achu! - un estornudo, salido de aquel lindo ser, me regreso a la realidad -

Ven te ayudo! - le tome de la mano - Que suavidad! - pensé al sentir su piel contra la mía -

Auch! - se volvió a quejar y sus ojitos hermosos volvieron a lagrimear - me duele! - se quejo ahora y dirigió su otra mano a su rodilla -

Déjame - pedí, para luego inclinarme y subir un poco su pantalón - ven, es mejor ir a un lugar con techo - exprese al ver una herida profunda en su rodilla, al parecer si había sido muy fuerte el choque. Lo más sensato a mi ver, fue cargarlo y llevarlo a un lugar donde esta tormentosa lluvia no nos tocara -

Mi paraguas - su vocecita me hizo creer que en verdad estaba cerca mi hora. Era la vocecita de un ángel -

No lo puedo llevar - le dije con pena, pues aunque quisiera cumplirle el deseo, solo tenía dos manos y estas estaban ocupadas con el -

No importa - se acurruco más contra mí y fue lo único que dijo al respecto -

Camine por un momento, bajo la lluvia de invierno. Era uno de esos días, en los cuales nadie parecía querer acoger a una persona herida.

Al cabo de unos minutos, pude sentir al joven de mis brazos acurrucarse más contra mí. Buscaba calor en ese momento. Me decidí que era mejor llevarlo a mi hogar y cuidarlo yo mismo, en lugar de dejárselo a un médico.

Al llegar, lo primero que hice fue dejarlo reposar en el sofá. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, en busca de una toalla y de paso en la cocina poner agua a calentar. Un buen café, sería bueno para ese momento.

Al regresar con la toalla en mano, me lo encontré mirando con curiosidad el lugar.

Es mi casa - le aclare, logrando llamar su atención -

Es muy bonita - me contestó y una hermosa sonrisa adorno su rostro - Soy Mu Lamm - se presento, aun sentado en el mueble -

Mucho gusto, me llamo Shaka Jungfrau - de igual manera me presente, acercándome y brindándole la toalla - discúlpame, iba un tanto distraído y no... - comencé a decir, después de un largo rato en silencio -

Yo igual, así que no hay problema - me interrumpió - me haces un favor? - me pregunto, mientras su mirada se fijaba en su pantalón. Recién caía en cuenta de que había olvidado la herida de su rodilla. La sangre había comenzado a manchar la tela, y por el tamaño de la mancha pude saber que esta estaba sangrando demasiado, debía atenderse de inmediato -

... - sin esperar más, me puse en tarea de traer un botiquín y atender la herida -

Vives solo? -me comenzó a hablar, al momento en que me vio sacar el alcohol por lo que supe que quería distraerse y olvidar así el dolor -

Si, desde hace 6 años - conteste - y tú? -

Con mi hermano - respondió al momento de cerrar sus ojos, tenía que desinfectar la herida después de todo - cuántos años tienes? - siguió con los ojos cerrados y unas lágrimas asomándose -

20 - respondí y trate de hacer más rápido mi trabajo, para así de esa manera evitarle más dolor -

Yo tengo 17 - hablo, y luego sentí como tomaba mi mano y detenía mi trabajo - duele mucho... - se quejo -

Lo sé, pero si no hago esto puede infectarse - el asintió pero no soltaba mi mano - tengo frío - me miro con ojitos manipuladores, así los llamo ahora -

Iré por ropa y café - no pude negarle nada a esa mirada, aunque sabía que eso lo había dicho para evitar que usara mas el alcohol -

Al volver con lo ofrecido, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro. Mu, miraba con curiosidad a una de las pequeñas estatuilla de buda que adornaba mi sala.

Eres budista? - me pregunto a lo que asentí como respuesta - oh, yo también lo soy - me sonrió -

Es mejor que acabe con esto - y antes de olvidar de nuevo la herida hable, causando una mueca en el bello rostro de Mu -

... - deje lo traído en la mesita del centro y en el sofá de al lado, para regresar a atenderlo -

Tienes novia? - me pregunto al verme destapar el alcohol y acercar el algodón -

No - sabia que quería hacer, pero debía sanarlo lo antes posible - y tú? - cuestione - mientras limpiaba -

... - no escuche respuesta y cuando lo mire, pude ver sus ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras negaba -

Ya esta - luego de un rato, había acabado con la limpieza y desinfección, así mismo con el vendaje -

Gracias - eso me sonó mas a "gracias dioses por liberarme de la tortura" que a un "gracias por la curada" -

Ya puedes cambiarte - le tendí, unas ropas mías. No quería que se refriara, ya suficiente tenia con la herida. Todo por mi culpa -

Gracias - lo ayude a pararse y caminar al baño -

Debo llamar a casa o mi hermano pondrá a media comisaria a buscarme - al salir del baño, ya cambiado hablo -

Te llevare al teléfono - solo atiene a decir y es que me había quedado contemplándolo. Verlo puesto mi ropa, me traía malas imágenes a la cabeza -

Shion, hermano cálmate. No, estoy bien. Paso un imprevisto. No te preocupes. Si, si iré a casa. No, no es necesario. Al terminar la lluvia. Puede haber un accidente... Docko, no lo dejes salir, si?. Nos vemos al rato, adiós - por lo extraño de sus palabras, me pude dar cuenta que su hermano era un sobre protector histérico - me puedo quedar hasta que la lluvia pase? - se giro y me pidió con la mejor de sus caritas inocentes. Y ahora agradezco a los dioses, porque la lluvia existiera y más una tan larga y tormentosa.-

Claro - acepte -

Pasaron aproximadamente una hora, o algo más o algo menos. No lo supe. Solo sabía que después de un rato de conversación, risas y de ver a Legolas asesinar a un troll, nos besábamos en mi sofá.

Su primer beso yo se lo di, aunque eso lo supe días después.

Y ahora tres años después...

Es normal que llueva tanto? - me pregunta, mientras se sienta en mis piernas y pasa sus brazos por mi cuello -

Tal vez - respondo mientras abrazo su cintura - solo se que un día como este y bajo una lluvia como esta, conocí al amor de mi vida - le digo, mientras lo acerco para dejar un beso en sus labios -

***M***

 **Me encanta esta pareja! - *.***

 **Se nota - una voz sale tras PV -**

 **PV: Es que son tan lindos juntos! - suspira -**

 **Ikki: eso mismo digo - afirma con la cabeza -**

 **PV: un momento? - lo mira de arriba abajo - desde cuando tu y yo estamos de acuerdo en algo? - le mira con ojos entrecerrados -**

 **Ikki: pues... - se rasca la cabeza - creo que ya me contagiaste tus piojos -**

 **PV: oye!, yo no tengo piojos! - u.u*-**

 **Ikki: me refiero a tus gustos, tarada! -**

 **PV: que dices Ikki?! - le muestra una foto de Justin Bieber -**

 **Ikki: atrás!, atrás! Satanás! - amenaza con incendiarlo todo si PV, sigue acercándosele con esa foto -**

 **PV: Ikki, Ikki - hace una voz tenebrosa, mientras coge con pinzas la foto y usa guantes de látex -**

 **Ikki: qué asco! - el fénix desaparecer al ver como PV le lanza la foto -**

 **PV: jajajaja... Nos leemos chicas bonitas! - se despide, para luego coger el desinfectante para manos -**


End file.
